


Maid of Londor

by LeilaValens



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III, Lord Byron - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Lord Byron Poem, F/M, Parody Poem, poetry parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaValens/pseuds/LeilaValens
Summary: This is a parody of "Maid of Athens" by Lord Byron (or as I think of him, George Byron) rewritten to be a poem from Sir Vilhelm to Sister Friede after he must leave Londor but still is loyal to her because he is still in love with her. My sincerest apologies to George Byron.
Relationships: Sister Friede/Sir Vilhelm (Dark Souls)
Kudos: 3





	Maid of Londor

To: Lady Elfriede (Sister Friede)  
By: Sir Vilhelm

Maid of Londor, ere we part  
Give, oh give me back my heart  
As I hold the Onyx Blade  
That you gave me, Holy Maid  
Hear my vow before I go  
Elfriede, I love thee so!

By thy hair as black as night  
By thy eyes of tanzanite  
By the flame-wound that does grace  
The side of thy lovely face  
By thy skin as white as snow  
Elfriede, I love thee so!

By that lip that I would kiss  
Downward bent in sweet sadness  
By that black flame that burns in thee  
With its dark light sacred to me  
By love's alternate joy and woe  
Elfriede, I love thee so!

Maid of Londor, I must fly  
Though for me it's misery  
Though from thou I now depart  
Still you hold my soul and heart  
Can I cease to love thee? No!  
Elfriede, I love thee so!


End file.
